Shattered Glass
by ClearAsCrystal24
Summary: Draco Malfoy is Hermonie Granger's worse enemy? or is he? Three brothers come too hogwarts , tortuing hermonie too a breaking point. They go all out calling her names and pushing her around, until her heart shatters like glass.what does draco have to say


Disclamier : I do not own Harry Potter Jk Rowling does. I only own my plot and my three original characters Grant, Landon, and Justin Newton.

*Shattered Glass- Chapter 1 The Train Ride*

_Hermonie Granger shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was nervous about meeting the head boy, she wanted too who it was. Her mind wandered at the possibilities, it could be Eric Macmillian. She smiled at the thought for she knew he was a kind and smart boy. She knew Eric had a crush on Her , she knew this cause he asked her on a date in her 6__th__ year. She turned him down of course, leaving him disappointed. She did feel guilty about hurting his feelings, but she only thought of him as a friend. Suddenly her compartmet door slid open and in stepped Draco Malfoy. She jumped up out of her seat, her wand in her hand._

"**Granger…" He said through gritted teeth, he too had his wand in his hand. **

"**Malfoy…" she said with determination , She then stared at him and he stared right back his silver eyes glaring. Finally he broke away from her glaze and smirked evilly, and stepped forward. She didn't move a inch, she wasn't afraid of him, she will show him she wasn't about too put up with his crap.**

_I look at her again and I see courage and bravery on her face. I looked her up and down , surprised at what i see, that Granger was hot! Christ why did I say that? Draco your stupid for thinking granger is hot she is nothing but a mud- but there was no denying her sexiness. He saw that her hair was no longer bushy and tangled, but now really curly and shiny. She was no longer flat chested, but now she has really blossomed into a woman hasn't she? He took her in one last time and gulped, feeling himself get hot all of a sudden. Damn you Granger!_

"**What are you staring at Malfoy?" She hissed angrily , she of course knew he was staring at her. But of course she wanted him to admit it, so she raised her eyebrow up at him waiting for a response. However his answer wasn't as she expected it to be. He laughed cruelly before he answered her finally.**

"**Surely wasn't staring at you Granger, if that's what your applying too!" he curled his lip into a sneer, and he could tell he was Pissing her off. Which satisfied him completely, he loved seeing her all worked up. He hated to admit it but it made her even more damn sexy.**

"**Whatever Malfoy! Your just mad because im the only one you cant have, and that just kills you don't it?" She spat the words out of her mouth. She saw his face get a deep shade of red, he was very angry.**

"**Oh yeah? Well you got it all wrong Granger! I am a Malfoy, a pureblood at that! Meaning I can have any girl I want!" He was shouting now, but he didn't care if anyone heard him at this point. Granger was Pissing him off , and he just doesn't give a fuck when he is mad.**

"**Ha! Yeah anyone but me! And you will never have me Ferret Boy!" she was smirking as she was very confident at the moment. She was really getting too him, she could tell by the way he gripped his wand in his hand.**

"**And why would I want you? You filthy little Mudblood!" his cruel words of hatred struck her heart like vemon, breaking her confidence immediately. She could feel the tears form in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down, instead she turned away from him and looked through the window.**

**The compartment door opened again, and hermonie turned around too see who it was. It was Professor McGonagnall the new headmistress of Hogwarts. She had the stern look on her face the one she always wore, but at the moment it seemed that she was more stern than usual.**

"**What is going on in here? I can hear shouting from all the way down the end of the train?" Neither one of them answered her, instead hermonie lowered her head and Draco started whistling making the professor snap at him for his ignorance.**

"**Mister Malfoy act your age ! Stop acting like a five year old!" she had her hands on her hips as she said it, and he stopped whistling immediately. Hermonie laughed, making draco shoot her a look of pure disgust.**

"**Miss Granger, I would have expected much better of you! Your head girl after all…" she was now eyeing hermonie who had just threw Malfoy a look of which he had given her.**

"**What she's head girl! That Mudblood is head girl!" Draco said , he was shocked that she was head girl apparently.**

"**Language Mister Malfoy! Since you will be living together this year , its best that you get along."**

"**but professor you cant be serious, Malfoy cant be head boy! After all he has done why is he even back here at Hogwarts?" Hermonie wore a expression of surprise, realizing for the first time why he was there in the first place. He should be in Azkaban! He was going too murder professor dumbadore, not too mention all the other shit he has done.**

"**He is head boy Miss Granger, for a important reason. And im sorry but you will have too deal with it or I will have too ask you too step down from performing your head girl duties…" Hermonie looked furiously at Draco, who had a smirk on his face . However it melted into a frown at the professors next words.**

"**Now Mister Malfoy if I hear that kind of language again there will be conseqences for your behavior. Do you understand me Mister Malfoy?" he looked grim as he spoke too her**

"**Yes Ma'am…" he said, and hermonie's mouth opened in shock. She didn't think Malfoy had Manners!**

"**Good , then I will leave you two to discuss this and I will meet you in the great hall when we get too Hogwarts." and without another word she left , closing the door behind her. Hermonie turned too face draco.**

"**Well I guess we can try too get along, we are going to be together most of the time, why don't we call a truce? I wont call you Ferret boy if you don't call me Mudblood." she smiled at him, but he just grinned evilly. He walked up to her backing her up against the wall. Her hands were at there her sides, he was so close to her she could hear him breathing. He looked her up and down and then sneered at her.**

"**In your Dreams Granger!" he then walked away , not looking back . She followed suit five minutes later, making her way too the compartment. As she passed the bathroom, she heard moaning and groaning from the inside. She shrugged and continued walking too find her compartment. Ron wasn't in there but Harry was, and he started bombing her with questions as soon as she walked in.**

"**Who is head boy? What took you so long? Have you been crying are you okay?"**

"**Im fine harry , the reason I'm late is cause professor Mcgonagall had too talk to me and the head Boy…" her voice trailed off trying to avoid the subject of malfoy, but harry wouldn't let her off the hook that easily. **

"**Hermonie who is the head boy?" it came out more as a demand than a question, she looked at him for a moment before sitting down.**

"**What did I miss?" it was ron who had just walked in , they apparently didn't hear him come in. he sat down next too hermonie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder , he then leaned in for a kiss and she accepts it passionately. **

"**well before you came in hermonie was going too tell me who made head boy." Harry sounded irraited by being ignored, but really annoyed by how they were snogging like two dogs. At the sound of his voice they broke apart.**

"**Yeah about that see….this is hard too say but the head boy is Malfoy." she tried saying it calmly as possible, but they could tell she was nervous. Ron was the first to react and it was quite obvious that he didn't take this news that well.**

"**What! That Prat head boy? McGonagall is insane!" She looked in time to see his face of rage.**

"**I know Ronald , but she said he is head boy for an important reason…but she didn't say what reason." she looked at harry because he hadn't said a word about the whole situation. But ron said something before harry could say anything .**

"**Well he better keep his hands off you hermonie! I swear if lays one hand on you I swear I will kill the bastard!" as ron said this she could feel her face get red and she knew she was blushing. Ron looked at her funny.**

"**Did he touch you? Well did he ?" His tone of voice told her that he was beyond furious.**

"**Calm down Ron, for christ sake she can take care of herself! She's a big girl! She helped defeat voldemort so just chill okay mate" Harry said trying to keep it together, but she could tell somewhat that he was worried for her safety. Which made her cry out in frustation making them both jump.**

"**I don't need you down my neck every damn minute Ronald! I need damn space, your always following me, wanting too know where I am and what the fuck im doing!" she was glaring at them both , harry sit back down knowing this was the best thing too do. But ron was not attempting too back down nor was he planning on sitting. He instead he had his eyes looking at her with jealousy, which hermonie didn't understand why until he spoke his next few words.**

"**I know He is hot for your body , I see the way he looks at you with his eyes filled with lust and want." She didn't ron would react like this, surely he didn't think that did he? But one look at his face and she knew he was Jealous. But jealous of Malfoy? She didn't comprehend his logic at all.**

"**You think Malfoy wants me? Yeah right he is heads over heels for me! that's why he puts me down right ? And calls me Mudblood all the time! Honestly Ronald your so stupid sometimes." she said with her anger building, she was already angry before from Malfoy's doing and now Ron Has gotten her even more worked up! She was tired of Ron's Bullshit, she really was.**

"**Sounds like your taking up for the prat too me, what did you do have a quick shag while waiting for Mcgonanall?" That did it! She ran out of the compartment without a word too either of them. She saw someone coming out of the bathroom, and it was the last person she wanted too see. Draco Malfoy. He gave her a smirk as he looked at her and she gave him a look that clearly said im not in the mood.**

"**We met again granger, twice in one day huh?" he saw tears in her eyes and his eyes widen.**

"**What happened to you granger?" his voice sounded sincere but she knew not too be fooled by malfoy, it was a trick she was sure of it. She turned away from him, for her tears were falling fast down her front and she didn't want him too see. **

"**Damn it Granger answer me!" She could tell he was annoyed and frustrated with her not answering him. She faced him again, she waited for the insults or name calling that usually came from his mouth. But his eyes widened even more, and hermonie saw no emotion there which scared her . The way he was staring at her made her quite uncomfortable and she had too get away from him now.**

"**Fuck off Malfoy! Like you give a damn about me! Mudblood I am too you remember? So stay they fuck away from me if you know what's good for you!" and she ran away from him down the end of the train , too be alone. Leaving Draco too stand there staring after her Until they arrived at Hogwarts five minutes later.**

**(A/N- SO HOW DID I DO SO FAR? WHY DID MALFOY CARE ABOUT HERMONIE BEING HURT WHEN HE HAS DONE IT FOR YEARS HIMSELF? MORE TOO COME I PROMISE…PLZ READ AND REVIEW…THANKS TO MY NEW BETA LIVI FOR BEING A GREAT FRIEND AND BETA TO ME )**


End file.
